Snakes and Crows
by Kitty-Creepshow
Summary: SnapeXOC. In the Sixth year of attending Hogwarts. Will not really follow the books so please don't correct me. This is just for fun.. :D
1. Chapter 1

Jane Crow

Age: 17

Height: 5'5"

Creature: Undisclosed

School: Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry

House: Gryffindor

Looks: Long black hair, Violet Eyes ivory skin, favorite color is black.

Arden Reynolds

Age: 17

Height: 5'4"

Creature: Werewolf

School: Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry

House: Gryffindor

Looks: Blonde hair, Deep blue eyes, pale skin with a bunch of scars around her body. Rarely on her face.

_Prologue:_

Jane was only 6 when her father had passed. It was a tragic day for Jane that's for sure. Her mom died giving birth to her, and it seems her father couldn't bear being alone any much longer so he went ahead and kicked the bucket. Now Jane was all alone. No family. One day someone picked her up. It was a family full of wizards just like her father and herself. They were named the Reynolds, and lived in the middle of nowhere. Their home was full of magical things. Jane felt quite at home.

When Jane turned 7 she got a huge surprise that very night. Her father had appeared as a ghost and begged the Reynolds to let him take her back. The Reynolds disagreed but let him stay at their house instead.

When they turned 12 years old; both Jane and the youngest of the Reynolds got acceptance letters to Hogwarts: school for witchcraft and wizardry. They were very excited about finally being able to be trained as witches and quickly went to buy their school supplies. Jane's father was a wealthy philosopher. He sold and read a lot of books (and still does). So there wasn't any problem sending her to school fully clothes and supplied, but of course there was a catch.

He offered to go with her to Hogwarts. He told her about all the other ghosts in the castle and that having him around wasn't a big deal. Jane agreed feeling a little more comfort going to such a big school.

Her first year of Hogwarts her father pretty much followed her around everywhere making sure she ate at the right times and did her homework at night. He would then go to the abandoned tower and stay there the night while Jane slept. One night he met a young man named Severus Snape. He was quietly reading a book in the tower. They both got to know each other and spent talking almost everynight. Mr. Crow would talk about Jane and Severus would talk about the dark arts and how it interested him. Never had Severus and Jane met face to face.

But in the Sixth year of attending Hogwarts.

Everything was about to change…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1.

First Day of being a Sixth Year

Jane and Arden had just finished breakfast and were now heading to potions class with Professor Slughorn. Jane dreaded the class, but figured that it might come in handy later on in life. She preferred to create spells rather than come up with potions. As they entered the class she noticed that James and his gang were picking on a thin, long black haired boy. She overheard one of them call him "Snivellus". Jane sat on her seat next to Arden and ignored the boys.

"What a bunch of bullies" she murmured to Arden who had been sniffing the air. She then realized she was sniffing at the boy named Remus Lupin.

"I think I smell a wolfie" Arden beamed.

"Another one? Geez how many of you are there?" Jane teased.

"Oh shut up"

"Alright Students settle down" Professor Slughorn waited for James and the rest of the students to go back to their seats. He cleared his throat. "Today we will be brewing the potion that is found on page 152 in your textbooks. Please begin."

"So what are we supposed to do?" Jane asked Arden who was still sniffing.

"This potion that they use for the hospital wing I suppose" she stopped sniffing and opened her text book.

Jane lazily took out her cauldron kit and assembled it on the table.

Remus Lupin walked over to Arden and asked if he could join her. Arden looked at her best friend for approval. Jane nodded. "Here use my set." She then spotted the boy who was being picked on and decided to ask if she could be his partner. "It didn't hurt to try" she thought to herself.

Jane walked towards the boy and sat next to him. "Can I be your partner? Mine was taken away by hormones." She giggled but it suddenly faded when she realized he didn't laugh back.

"Yeah Whatever. Just don't break anything" he said writing down something in his textbook and began preparing the ingredients for the potion.

"What is your name?" She asked the thin, pointy nosed boy.

"Severus" he said pouring what looked like grass into the cauldron.

"Names Jane" Jane decided to help and cut the next ingredient but was having trouble doing so.

"No, you can cut it that way. You're supposed to crush it" He grabbed her hand and showed her the correct way. Jane blushed as Severus finished smashing the ingredient and adding it to the brew.

As the class went on they had succeeded in finishing the potion and had a little time for lecture. Mr. Slughorn was talking about where the ingredients for the potion they had just made came from. Everyone was writing down notes except for Jane. She disliked anything that wasn't the Dark Arts. The only potions she cared about were the ones used for evil. Of course she wouldn't do that to a person, but the very idea intrigued her.

_Thump _"Ow!"

Arden had fallen on the floor, and out of nowhere Remus had followed her to the ground as well. They now lay on top of each other, and didn't seem to get up from the floor. Jane bursted out laughing while Severus stared at them with an evil glare.

Mr. Slughorn cleared his throat. "No mating in the class room!" That made everyone else burst out laughing. The couple blushed a vivid red and slowly got up.

"Alright then. Everyone please leave the bottles of the potion you brewed on my desk. I will grade them and send the best ones to the hospital wing. You are dismissed."

Jane said goodbye to Severus. Walking away, in the corner of her eye she could see him smile a shy smile.

Jane blushed and she joined Arden and walked towards there next class.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

Arden's Story

It was the dreadful summer going to her fifth year at Hogwarts. Jane had just gone school supply shopping with her father when it happened.

When they arrived back at the house all that was found was dead bodies and lots of blood. Jane screeched and started searching for Arden, but she was nowhere to be found. Jane looked at her father who had been examining the bodies. He then came to the conclusion that it was the werewolves who attacked.

"Werewolves?" Jane asked looking at the mauled up bodies. Jane went ahead and continued searching for Arden. She checked their room, and upstairs. Nothing. Jane went outside and small bloody body in the backyard. Jane quickly ran towards it and realized it was Arden. The only survivor to the attack. Mr. Crow came rushing towards the two girls. "We need to take her to Hogwarts. We have no time. She will shift soon."

A few days after the accident; Arden was fully healed. Madam Promfrey tended to her wounds, but couldn't succeed in stopping the shifting. Arden was to be a werewolves forever.

"Does that mean Id smell like a dog?" she asked the nurse.

Jane laughed at silly worries her best friend had.

"Of course not dear"

"Do you want to go back home?" asked Jane.

"No."

It was silence for a while until Jane's father came floating in. Followed by two men in coats.

"Ive found us a house Jane. For you and Arden" her father finished.

Arden smiled at the idea of them two living together, but her forehead furrowed as she remembered what she had become.

"But what about when I-"

Mr. Crow cut her off, "We have a special room for you Arden. Don't you worry about that."

Professor Dumbledore came in later at night when everything was settled for the house. He had talked to Arden about her condition and that everything was going to be taken care of. She would have her special room in the castle and a couple of guards to keep her safe.

Arden smiled at Dumbledore and slumbered into sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

Defense Against Mating?

Jane and Arden sat down in the great hall. Jane was writing down some notes in her little purple notebook; she closed it and said a small spell to keep her notebook locked. If anyone tried to get in they would suffer severe pinching on their cheeks.

"You are always writing down things in there..I thought you hated taking notes?" Arden asked munching on some bacon.

"Its private." Jane said with a pause "its where I have my ideas for spells" she put it back in bag and got up, bumping into James and his crew. James who didn't pay much attention continued walking.

"Jerk.." Jane got up and left.

Arden stayed behind as Remus and Sirius sat next to her. Remus cleared his throat. "Sirius, here is a werewolve. Like me."

Arden blushed. Sirius snorted.

"You have a girlfriend now" he said in a singing tone. Remus blushed the same color as Arden.

James came walking back.

"Time for class boys.."

Severus was on his way to class when he started thinking about her. Which caught him by surprise, because he had never thought about another girl except for Lily Evans.

Severus hid his expression as he walked into his next class, Defense against the Dark Arts. He spotted Jane and Arden sitting next to each other. He decided to sit with the slytherins on the other side. He then noticed Lily with James; also sitting next to each other, and for the first time his heart didn't hurt.

"Alright class today we are going to learn about Werewolves"

Arden choked and Jane laughed outloud.

"Please turn to page 45" said the Professor ignoring the girls.

"I can finally understand your kind" Jane teased Arden.

"Ha Ha" Arden said sarcastically.

Jane took out her purple notebook and tried to find a blank page before the lecture began.

The lecture droned out for a long time. So far they had learned transformation, the DNA of the disease and how to fight off one if you ever came across one. Jane made sure to write that detail down and circle it.

"You know…Remus is a wolfie too" Arden whispered to Jane.

"No way…"

As if by coincidence the professor said "Mating"

"MATING?"

Remus and Arden looked at each other and blushed as they both looked away. Arden buried herself inside the book and Jane couldn't look any more interested in the subject.

After the lecture Arden was so embarrassed she couldn't even walk right.

"So..you have a litter?" Jane said shocked.

Arden looked at Jane angrily and walked away.

"Arden? What did I say?" as Jane was about to run after her Severus grabbed her shoulder.

"Can I talk you?" Severus said looking down not wanting to make contact with those violet eyes…beautiful violet eyes.

"Yeah Sure Sev!"

The two of them went walking towards the library as Arden and Lupin met in the Great Hall.


End file.
